httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Classes (Franchise)
Please add Classes and dragons to the classes here. The dragon classes are Stoker, Boulder, Tracker, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery, Strike and Cold Stoker Class Stoker Class dragons are hot-headed fire breathers. This class includes dragons that can set themselves on fire, as well as most of the smaller dragon species. A Stoker Class dragon losing its fire is a sign that it is going to die, although its flames can be reignited by a Fireworm Queen's venom or by eating their Flame Gel combs. The dragon species included are: * Death Neck * Divine Golpeper Canon Species: * Fireworm * Flame Whipper * Hobblegrunt * Hobgobbler * Moldruffle * Monstrous Nightmare * Night Terror * Red Death * Shadow Wing * Silver Phantom * Singetail * Terrible Terror * Typhoomerang Notable dragons in the Stoker Class include Hookfang, Torch, Torch's Mother, Torch's Siblings, Fanghook, Gruff, the Snotlout's Fireworm Queen, the Solar Flare, the Red Death, Sharpshot, Iggy, Sneaky, Pain, Butt and Head, the Kick-off Terrors, Gothi's Pet, Valka's Mercy, Smidvarg and his pack, Girl Hookfang and her offspring, Hookfire, Fangmaster and Hookblazefang, Hookfang's Nemesis, Firescrapes, Cagecruncher, Darkvarg and his pack of albino Night Terrors, Nightwatch, Sven's Nightmare, Trap-phoomerang, Flashfright, Scorch and his allies, Krogan's Singetail, the Ambered Singetail, Deathlout, Flamelout, Heatlout, Hotlout, Stoick, Sacred Terror, Primal Hobblegrunt, Seedling Night Terror, Garden Dragon and Royal Fireworm. Boulder Boulder Class dragons are tough and are associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and although they have small wings relative to their body size, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. According to Fishlegs in Rise of Berk, Boulder Class dragons aren't picky eaters. The dragon species included are: * Mech Wing * Spikeshell * Winter Striker Canon Dragons: * Catastrophic Quaken * Crimson Goregutter * Eruptodon * Grapple Grounder * Groncicle * Gronckle * Hotburple * Sentinel * Shovelhelm * Snafflefang * Thunderpede * Whispering Death ** Screaming Death Notable dragons in the Boulder Class include Meatlug, Toothless' Nemesis, Groundsplitter, Book Wyrm, Grump, Lump, Clawlifter, Tormentor, Basket Case, Tuffnut Junior, Junior Tuffnut and Junior Tuffnut Junior,Gothi's Gronckle, Shattermaster, Trailtwister, Guslout, Tuffnut's Death Ride, Spikeback, Furnace, Exiled Gronckle, Frozen Groncicle, Primal Snafflefang, Irontooth, Champion Catastrophic Quaken, the Great Protector, the New Protector, Rushing Death, Magmadon and Yawnckle. Tracker Class The Tracker Class is a new class discovered in Race to the Edge. The symbol of this class reuses the Fear Class symbol, despite the Hideous Zippleback not belonging to this Class. Natural born hunters, Tracker Class dragons have a highly acute sense of smell or taste that enables them to track down and find things. The dragon species included are: * Winter Striker Canon Dragons: * Deadly Nadder * Mudraker * Rumblehorn * Snifflehunch * Submaripper * Thunderclaw * Windgnasher Notable dragons in the Tracker Class include Stormfly, Flystorm, Skullcrusher, Kingstail, Scardian, Sailback, Rumpus, Gustnudger, Pestbud, Sneezlehunch, Bork Week Nadders, Edge Nadder, Ambered Nadder, Steeltrap, Seedling Rumblehorn, Champion Windgnasher, Bonesnarl and Muddie. Sharp Class Sharp Class dragons are vain and prideful, and they all possess sharp body parts. The dragons included are: * Devilish Dervish * Egg Biter * Grim Gnasher * Hackatoo * Prickleboggle * Raincutter * Razorwhip * Scuttleclaw * Shivertooth * Speed Stinger * Stormcutter * Thornridge * Timberjack * Windstriker * Winter Striker Notable dragons in the Sharp Class include Cloudjumper, Thump, Stokehead, the Lead Stinger and his pack, Windshear, Soaring Sidekick, Speedy, Winged Warden, Snaggletooth, Thornshade, Axewing, Egg Blossom, Chompers, Puddlemuck, Hackagift, Slushclaws, Icebreaker, Reignstorm, Fighter Razorwhip, Wingnut, Thorstopian, Quiverpain, Brute Timberjack, Primal Thornridge, Dammen's Timberjack, Taxi, Seedling Speed Stinger and Nipper. Tidal Class Tidal Class dragons live in or near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they do not breathe fire as their ranged attacks, and although very few can, they rarely do use them. The dragons in this class are generally larger in size than most of the other classes. Hiccup also stated that Tidal Class dragons don't react well to signs of aggression. The dragons included are: * Bewilderbeast * Drowningwing * Hydro Death * Luminous Krayfin * Sand Wraith * Scauldron * Seashocker * Shellfire * Shockjaw * Sliquifier * Submaripper * Thunderdrum * Tide Glider * Unknown Sea Dragon from The Serpent's Heir * Windwalker * Winter Striker Notable dragons in the Tidal Class include Thornado, Bing, Bam, Boom, Scauldy, Whirlwing, Mildew's Misery, Valka's Bewilderbeast, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Berserker Bewilderbeast, Thunderfish, Earsplitter, Lil Lullaby, Bonecrusher's Conquest, Covecharger, Bolt & Float, Valka's Three Seashockers, Shipsbane, Seedling Sand Wraith, Sweet Wraith, Desert Wraith, Deepfreeze, Grazefall, Rogue Submaripper and Skykarver. Mystery Class Little is known about the Mystery Class dragons due to how stealthy and sneaky they are or how they work. Dragons in this class are generally more feared than those in the other dragon classes. The dragon species included are: * Bulking * Convine Spitter * Gola Chomper * Mech Wing (possible) * Zealabelas Striker * Chamade Canon Dragons: * Armorwing * Boneknapper * Buffalord * Cavern Crasher * Changewing * Death Song * Dramillion * Flightmare * Foreverwing * Gobsucker * Hideous Zippleback * Hobgobbler * Sandbuster * Silkspanner * Slithersong * Slitherwing * Smothering Smokebreath * Snaptrapper * Sweet Death * Sword Stealer Notable dragons in the Mystery Class include Barf and Belch, Gobber's Nemesis, Hofferson's Bane, Bandit, Whip and Lash, Edgewing, Viggo's Flightmare, Big Buff, Outsnapper, Muddlehunt, Phantom, Sparks and Spew, Trancemare, Dustbrawler, Coldsnap, Tuffwing, Garffiljorg, Garff's Adoptive Father, Slimeslinger, Fishlegs' Dramillion, Skystreaker, Firecomb Crasher, the Titan Wing Dramillion, the Titan Wing Zippleback, Incognito, Seedling Sweet Death, Brute Boneknapper, Brute Snaptrapper, Death & Chocolates, Rattling Smokebreath, Gritpicker, Gresskarmor, Gobstinker, Snogglesong, Masked Sweet Death, Boneshedder, Dammen's Boneknapper, Slimeball and Springwing. Strike Class Strike Class dragons are characterized by their "blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence," as well as pin-point accuracy, powerful attacks, explosive firepower and a unique ability to allow them to navigate in their respective environments/atmosphere. The dragons in this class are some of the rarest of all dragons, some are close to extinction. They are also the most difficult to train but the most loyal once they have been trained. They are also generally among the most powerful dragons. The dragons species included are: * Deathgripper * Light Fury * Mech Wing * Night Fury * Skrill * Snow Wraith * Threadtai * Thundering Boltstrike * Triple Stryke * Winter Striker * Woolly Howl Notable dragons in the Strike Class include Toothless, the Unnamed Light Fury, the Frozen Skrill, Gothi's Frostfright, Sleuther, Viggo's Skrill, Wise Wind, Frostfright's Big Bro, Frostfright's Lil Sis, Icebane, Skrill Chiller, Mildew's Strain, Hunterbolt, Brute Skrill, Champion Triple Stryke, Snoggletog Wraith, Lavender Skrill and Eclipser Cold Class The Cold Class' '''is classed by dragons that have particular stretches in the cold. The dragons species included are: * Coldwing * Snow Wraith * Winter Striker Turning Class Turning Class dragons usually turn into or turns another living things into it's specie of dragon. They have legends of stories thatend up to be true (e.g. Lycanwing). The dragons species included are: * Lycanwing * Shifting Leacher * Sukerwing Notable dragons in Turning Class include: Unknown lycanwing. Timing Class Timing Class dragons can time the perfect time to strike. They are counntions and pactiont. These dragons often hold gruges on humans and only humans. The dragons species include are: * Albales * Bulking * Cyberla * Drowningwing * Eel Timer * Foll-skipper * Gelladon * Helladon * Islacodon * Jesoladon * Kellodon * Lectecles * Malopes * Non-wing * Octo-wing * Puffwing * Quasinh * Relabes Hookclaw * Syloc * Timewing * Vine Grinder * Wigalooper * Xingpoler * Yuckerwing * Zingawimg * Music Class/Song Class Music/Song Class make music from any parts of there body. This class is close to extinction. The dragons species currently include are: * Deathsong * Yuckerwing * Slithersong Noticeable dragons in Music/Song Class include Garffiljorg and Garff’s adoptive parent. Unknown Class Some dragons have not yet been officially classified into any class and may be sorted in the future. The reasons for this lack of information varies. Firstly, it is simply because the dragon is too new or had only made very few appearances in media. The currently unclassified dragons are an original dragon from the ''Arena Spectacular, the four remaining unknown dragons in How to Train Your Dragon 2, the unknown dragons on Hiccup's map in How to Train Your Dragon 2, three new dragons from How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, the three unidentified dragons that appear in the Book of Dragons, the flightless dragon that appears at the end of Burning Midnight & two dragon species from Race to the Edge. * Kitter Loop * Chimeragon * Stinger * Unknown Dragons Notable dragons in Unknown Class include Baited Breath and her pack, Sunchaser and Snogglewing. Removed Classes Fear Class Fear Class dragons are stealthy, sneaky, and often have multiple heads. The former dragons of this class are the Hideous Zippleback, the Flightmare and the Snaptrapper. This class was removed and replaced with the Tracker class, most likely because the Vikings no longer fear dragons. The dragons that used to be in this class were: * Flightmare * Hideous Zippleback * Snaptrapper Weak Class Weak Class dragons are very weak and are often killed. The dragons were often soled for a little prise. The dragons that used to be in this class were: * Eruptodon (possible) * Buffalord (possible) * Gronckle (possible) Ingestive Class Ingestive Class dragons were able to eat anything with out a bite. There is only one dragon left in this class, the Gola Chomper, because the rest were hunted to extinction. These dragons have skin as if there insides were on the outside. The dragons species included are: * Notable dragons in Ingestive Class include Golis. Shadow Class (This class was only noted in games and is not technically make sense with the other classes.) Shadow Class dragons are night dwellers usually, though it is possible that they can be found at day. Some of these dragons are rare and not awase able to be found. The dragons species include are: * Night Fury * Shadow Wing * Small Shadow Trivia * All dragons from the Ingestive Class were put into the Mystery Class except for the Divine Golpeper which went into the Stoker Class. Note needed for this page Please add more... Category:Candidates for deletion